


Proof and Peanuts

by completelyhopeless



Series: Detective Grayson and Forensic Batgirl Case Two [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara goes with Dick to the circus. He may be lying about the elephant because he's eating all the peanuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof and Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuxedo_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/gifts).



> So a while back I said all my AUs wanted this prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson, Zitka, they both love peanuts.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/610530.html?thread=84653026#t84653026)_
> 
> This is another one that wanted it because I so figured Barbara caved in the face of Dick + elephant cuteness.

* * *

“I though the peanuts were for the elephant.”

“They are,” Dick said, and Barbara rolled her eyes as he made a liar of himself by eating more of the peanuts. He hadn't stopped since they left that morning, and she was starting to think that the elephant was just an excuse to eat a lot of peanuts. “That is why I made sure that everyone got enough to share with Zitka.”

Barbara eyed his bag. “You've eaten more than half of those yourself. I'm starting to think you're lying about the elephant.”

“I _never_ lie about Zitka,” Dick said. “I could _never_ lie about the elephant.”

“Sure.”

“Just enjoy yourself a little. Tim and Stephanie seem to be having fun with the carnival games, and Alfred might be exchanging recipes with that funnel cake stand, and Amy's kids seem to be having a blast. So is she. Her husband might be having more fun than she is. Or maybe not because he seemed to be worried about the structural integrity of the—”

“And it would seem that you might not have needed any help with this group event you organized,” Barbara interrupted, and Dick stopped speaking with a frown. He seemed upset by that suggestion, even if she was mostly teasing.

“You really dislike it that much?”

Barbara winced at his wounded tone. That wasn't what she'd meant at all. “I'm just thinking you used it as an excuse to get me to come with you—you didn't really need my help with everyone.”

“I might have,” he said defensively. She watched him fold a second later. “And I _did_ want you to come regardless of whether or not I needed help. I just... I like spending time with you, Babs. I won't deny that.”

She nodded, wrapping her arm around his. “Show me this elephant already. I need you to prove she exists.”

“What? You think I'm—after all that, you still think I'm lying about—”

“Scientist,” Barbara reminded him. “We require proof.”

He laughed, tugging her along with him. “This way—though to be honest, it's kind of strange that she hasn't found me yet. She always seems to know when I'm here and comes out to say hello. It's kind of funny when she spooks other people with her trunk. Jason hated it.”

“Did he now?”

Dick nodded, grinning at the memory. He could be so adorable. She watched him as he replayed the moment back in his mind, the whole thing showing on his face. She was about to ask him to tell her the whole story when something caught around her around the waist and she almost screamed as she felt its touch. She had panicked less when Jason threatened her, and she hated herself for it a little.

“Zitka!”

Barbara looked down to see the offender was, in fact, the trunk of an elephant. She frowned. Dick went over and started rubbing the elephant's forehead, speaking in a language that she didn't understand.

“Dick?”

“Hmm?”

“Perhaps in all your conversation with your friend, you could persuade her to let me go,” Barbara said, pushing again at the appendage holding her in place. “Come on, elephant. I don't smell that much like peanuts—and if I do, it's his fault, and he's the one who has them—if he didn't eat them all.”

Dick chuckled. “It's not that. She likes you. Zitka, I know you're a good judge of character and all, but you don't get to keep Babs. Well, _I_ want to, but she hasn't let me so far.”

Zitka let go of Barbara and used her trunk to caress Dick's face, and he smiled widely at her, leaning against her with such happiness that Barbara heard herself sigh. She didn't know that she could keep fighting it—fighting _him._

“Babs? Something wrong? You look upset and if that's because of Zitka—I—I'm sorry. I just thought you'd like each other and she's so sweet and I didn't think it would be an issue and—”

“You're rambling, Peanut Wonder.”

“Sorry?” He tried to force a smile. “It's just that look on your face worries me and I don't want you to have a bad time and—”

“You are too damn cute for any woman's good,” Barbara muttered, and that got a smile out of him right before she dragged him over for a kiss.

It tasted like peanuts, but she supposed she could forgive him for that.


End file.
